Haunted
by Koyasu
Summary: Nagi struggles with the painful news of true love's passing. (Implied NagiOmi, KenRan and SchuYoji)


This is my first attempt at a songfic. I hope you like it. This story is written from Nagi's perspective, and takes place during "Forced Finale." It's not necessary that you read that, but it might help you to understand this story better if you do. So, if you haven't already done so, you may want to check it out after you read this.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Weiss. The beautiful, talented Koyasu Takehito does. I did not write the song "Haunted." Poe did. I just think it kicks ass and wanted to use it for my fic.   
  
Codes: [song lyrics]  
  
((Schuldig talking telepathically))  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Koyasu  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"A-are you sure?" Nagi asked Yoji from where he sat on the couch. He knew that Yoji was telling the truth, but a part of him hoped that the power of suggestion would make Yoji take it back. A mistake had been made.  
  
"If I had even a shred of doubt in my mind, I would feel a lot better." Yoji sighed, pacing behind Nagi. "But I found Omi's body myself."  
  
"O-okay. Um, thanks for letting me know."  
  
There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Then, Yoji finally stopped pacing and spoke. "I should go now. Ken and Ran are still in bad shape, and I think that Ran, at least, would like me around."  
  
Nagi looked up, his face blotchy with tears. "What about Ken?" He stood up.  
  
Yoji laughed sadly. "Ken had some problems. They had to put him in isolation. I don't think he understands very much right now anyway. I'll contact you tomorrow and we can work on funeral arrangements for Omi. Is that okay?"  
  
Nagi nodded, leading Yoji to the door. "I'll talk to you then."  
  
Yoji tilted his head slightly in concern. "You gonna be alright?"  
  
"Maybe one day. Not today." Nagi Looked at his feet. "But I'll cope. You go be with your friends. They need you."  
  
"If you're sure." Yoji leaned over slightly to hug Nagi. "I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Nagi closed the door behind Yoji and walked upstairs to the bedroom he and Omi had shared for so many years. He lay down on the bed. Lay down and wept into a pillow. The pillow that Omi used to sleep on.  
  
[Come here  
  
Pretty please  
  
Can you tell me where I am  
  
You won't you say something  
  
I need to get my bearings  
  
I'm lost  
  
And the shadows keep on changing]  
  
'It still smells like him.' Nagi turned over onto his back, clinging the pillow as if it were Omi himself. He had never bothered to wash it after they split. He had hoped that Omi would eventually come to his senses and return to the safe, comfortable life they had grown accostumed to. But a part of Omi always belonged to his friends. His "brothers." There was no keeping them apart.  
  
[And I'm haunted  
  
By the lives that I have loved  
  
And actions I have hated  
  
I'm haunted  
  
By the lives that wove the web  
  
Inside my haunted head]  
  
Two sworn enemies finding happiness in eachother's arms. There was something sexy about it. Knowing what the other is capable of. It was erotic, in a way. The reunion of the original Weiss changed that. Yoji was fine with their love. He, after all, was Schuldig's companion. Ken and Ran were different. Tense and suspicious. When Nagi protested Omi's return, citing fears for his safety and well-being, they felt he had sabotaged their friend. Torn, Omi was forced to make a choice.  
  
[Don't cry,  
  
There's always a way  
  
Here in November in this house of leaves  
  
We'll pray  
  
Please, I know it's hard to believe  
  
To see a perfect forest  
  
Through so many splintered trees  
  
You and me  
  
And these shadows keep on changing]  
  
The problem with being a telekinetic is, when you feel strongly about something, people sometimes get hurt. Windows cracked, doors flew open, furniture spun. Omi was knocked unconscious by a coffee table during an arguement that took place as he stood at the door. Ken and Ran cursed Nagi's very existence and carried their friend out. Nagi never saw him again after that.  
  
[And I'm haunted  
  
By the lives that I have loved  
  
And actions I have hated  
  
I'm haunted  
  
By the promises I've made  
  
And others I have broken  
  
I'm haunted  
  
By the lives that wove the web  
  
Inside my haunted head]  
  
Nagi meditated, calmed down as best he could, and walked downstairs. He checked his surroundings and waited for them to stop spinning. The lights flickered angrily. It was a good thing he kept the blinds closed. At last things were calm. He walked outside to the car. 'I should go see Ran. Make peace with Ran" he thought. Nagi swallowed hard. Omi could never be replaced. He had left Nagi a shell. His soul as dead as the love he was mourning.  
  
[I'll always want you  
  
I'll always need you  
  
I'll always love you  
  
And I will always miss you]  
  
Nagi hated the smell of hospitals. They reeked of death, sadness and broken dreams. He stood in the lobby for a moment, reaching out with his mind.  
  
((So you've come, my old friend.)) It was Schuldig. ((We're in room 428.))  
  
The room was easy to find. Once he was on the floor, Nagi simply followed the pained wails of Fujimiya Ran. He had obviously just recieved the news. Nagi pushed open the door cautiously, his heart breaking at what he saw. Was it any wonder Omi had killed himself? Here was his old friend and collegue, once a a force to be reckoned with in battle, now no more than a body taking up space. Nagi walked up to him, waiting until he stopped crying before speaking. "Ran?"  
  
Ran looked up at Nagi, expressing sympathy and fear at once.  
  
((Ran can't speak to you)) Schu explained. ((But he wants you to know he understands now. And he's sorry.))  
  
"Don't be sorry, Ran." Nagi took his pale, limp hand. "We both did what we thought was right. In the end, Omi made his own choices. I just hope he left this world knowing how much we all loved him."  
  
Ran moaned a little. Nagi kissed him on the forehead, nodded a silent, solemn goodbye to the others in the room, and departed. He made several stops along the way home. The park, favorite shops and restaurants. All of the places he and Omi used to go. It helped. The memories kept a part of Omi alive.  
  
Home again, Nagi went directly to the bedroom once again. He slipped into some pajamas Omi had forgotten, lay down and clutched the old pillow tightly. As he drifted off to sleep, he could swear he heard a sweet, cheerful voice whisper "Thank you for the happiest years of my life. I love you."  
  
[Come here  
  
No I won't say please  
  
One more look at the ghost  
  
Before I'm gonna make it leave  
  
Come here  
  
I've got the pieces here  
  
Time to gather up the splinters  
  
Build a casket for my tears]  
  
Nagi breathed deep, inhaling Omi's scent. 'I love you too.' 


End file.
